fargofilmmakingfandomcom-20200213-history
2007 Fargo Film Festival
Category: Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Category: Film Festival The 2007 Fargo Film Festival will be held March 7 through 10 at the Fargo Theatre. The festival's second venue is the Roberts Street Theatre, located on the main floor of the historic Ivers building. Awards and Award Winners * Winner of Best Animation: Fission (2006) * Winner of the Bill Snyder Award for Best Documentary Feature: Beyond the Call (2006) * Winner of Best Documentary Feature (Native American Voices): Waterbuster * Winner of Best Documentary Short: A Short History of Sweet Potato Pie and How It Became a Flying Saucer (2006) * Winner of Best Documentary Short (Native American Voices): Gesture Down (I Don’t Sing) (2006) * Winner of Best Experimental: Blood of the Earthworm (2006) * Winner of Best Narrative Feature: Slatland (2005) * Winner of Best Narrative Feature (Native American Voices): Mile Post 398 * Winner of Best Narrative Short: Chronicles of Impeccable Sportsmanship (2006) * Winner of Best Student Film (Comedy): They Walk Among Us * Winner of Best Student Film (Drama): Alone * Winner of the Ruth Landfield Award: Cine Manifest (2006) * Winner of the Ted M. Larson Award: Festival Programming Wednesday, March 7 Afternoon Session at the Fargo Theatre * Best of Festival Films at the Fargo Theatre Afternoon Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * 48 Hour Film Festival Coverage with Ira Livingston Pre-Party * at Monte's Evening Session at the Fargo Theatre :: Extraordinary People Doing Extraordinary Things * Urban Explorers ::Documentary Feature, 85 minutes, Honorable Mention * Restoring Hope ::Student Documentary Short, 9 minutes. Winner Prairie Spirit Award * Beyond the Call ::Documentary Feature, 82 minutes. Winnner Best Documentary Feature Evening Session at the Roberts Street Theatre Thursday, March 8 Morning Session at the Fargo Theatre * Blades: Stories of the American Lawn ::Documentary Short, 30 minutes. * Johnny Tootall ::Narrative Feature Native American Voices, 93 minutes. * Millions: A Lottery Story ::Documentary Feature, 100 minutes. * Pandora's Bike ::Animation, 13 minutes. * To Say Goodbye ::Documentary Short, 19 minutes. * Silent Thunder ::Documentary Short Native American Voices, 27 minutes. Morning Session at the Roberts Street Theatre Luncheon ::"Illuminating Women Panel" Afternoon Session at the Fargo Theatre * No One Ever Wins ::Documentary Feature, 60 minutes. * C. Beck ::Documentary Short, 7 minutes. * Moorhead Library: 100 Years ::Documentary Short, 18 minutes. * Newton's Disease ::Narrative Feature, 86 minutes. * River Boat Dreams ::Documentary Feature, 59 minutes. * Human Business ::Student, 9 minutes. * Downtown Locals ::Documentary Feature, 82 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Pelo Melo ::Student, 6 minutes. Pre-Party at Green Market Evening Session at the Fargo Theatre ::"Illuminating Women" * All About a Girl ::Experimental, 6 minutes. Honorable Mention * Invisibilities ::Experimental, 10 minutes. * A Short History of Sweet Potato Pie and How It Became a Flying Saucer ::Documentary Short, 18 minutes. Winner Best Documentary Short. * The Betty Mystique ::Documentary Short, 25 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Building Bridges ::Documentary Short, 13 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Cine Manifest ::Documentary Feature, 75 minutes. Winner Ruth Landfield Award Friday, March 9 Morning Session at the Fargo Theatre * The Pledge ::Experimental, 6 minutes. * The Boat People ::Narrative Feature. * My Lover's Moods ::Narrative Short, 10 minutes. * Alone ::Student, 16 minutes. Winner Best Drama. * A Message ::Student, 5 minutes. Morning Session at the Roberts Street Theatre * Fargo Filmmaking Wiki Presentation with Greg Carlson * Teachings of the Tree People ::Documentary Feature Native American Voices, 57 minutes. * Yukon Circles ::Documentary Feature Native American Voices, 27 minutes. Luncheon ::"It's Academic My Dear Watson" - Contemporary Film School Curriculum Today. Afternoon Session at the Fargo Theatre * Sadie Turns Seven ::Narrative Short, 9 minutes * One Phone, 2 Phone, 3 Phone, 4 ::Narrative Short, 11 minutes. * Not a King's Ransom ::Narrative Short, 8 minutes. * The Still Life ::Narrative Feature, 97 minutes. * Eaten ::Student, 8 minutes. * Untitled ::Student, 2 minutes * Windy ::Student, 1 minute. * The Almighty Beer ::Narrative Short, 2 minutes. * The Morning After ::Narrative Short, 9 minutes. * The Detention Teacher ::Student, 25 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Pan ::Invited Film, 98 minutes. Pre-Party * Isabella's Evening Session * Two Minute Film Competition * One in Nine ::Narrative Feature, 97 minutes. * Startle Pattern ::Animation, 13 minutes. Honorable Mention. * Blood of the Earthworm ::Experimental, 32 minutes. Winner Best Experimental. * They Walk Among Us ::Student, 17 minutes. Winner Best Student Comedy. * Sweet Caroline ::Narrative Short, 14 minutes. Honorable Mention. * East of Euclid ::Narrative Feature, 88 minutes. Winner Narrative Feature Best Comedy. Saturday, March 10 Morning Session at the Fargo Theatre Morning Session at the Roberts Street Theatre External Links * Beyond the Call at the Internet Movie Database * Chronicles of Impeccable Sportsmanship at the Internet Movie Database * A Cigar at the Beach at the Internet Movie Database * Cine Manifest at the Internet Movie Database * Gesture Down (I Don't Sing) at the Internet Movie Database * A Short History of Sweet Potato Pie and How It Became a Flying Saucer at the Internet Movie Database * Slatland at the Internet Movie Database